


Подарок

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka





	Подарок

Боунс нехотя поставил стакан на стол и открыл дверь.  
  
\- Спок?  
\- Я слышал, у вас сегодня день рождения, доктор?  
\- Да. - МакКой честно старался удержать на лице приветливое выражение, но получилось плохо — он никогда не любил этот, с позволения сказать, праздник.  
\- Я хотел поздравить вас и…  
\- О боже, мне определенно нужно еще выпить. Зайдете?  
\- Нет, я просто пытаюсь сказать, что вы всегда были крайне эмоциональны. В миссиях это, как правило, имело негативные последствия, но…  
\- Спок, вам обязательно было дожидаться моего дня рождения, чтобы высказать очередную порцию оскорблений?  
\- Вы не совсем верно меня поняли, я хотел сказать, что эмоции — часть вашей натуры, даже негативные, но их уровень непозволительно высок, его следует контролировать и снижать, поэто…  
  
Он едва успел сунуть в руки доктора сверток, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась перед его носом. Спок пожал плечами и пошел в свою каюту.  
  
Боунс неприязненно рассматривал сверток, поминая про себя зеленую кровь, гоблинские уши и микросхемы вместо сердца. Сверток чуть пошевелился. МакКой поднял бровь, развернул бумагу и ахнул. Небольшой триббл удивительного лазоревого цвета немедленно начал мурчать, топорща пышный мех. Рядом лежала записка. Боунс рассеяно погладил триббла и прочел: «Вероятность того, что вы дослушаете меня, — исчезающе мала, поэтому примите в подарок существо, которое не будет докучать вам, но при этом сможет демонстрировать свою привязанность, а кроме того, позволит снять эмоциональное напряжение, возникающее после трудного дня. Я сумел вывести особь, которая не будет размножаться, но ее придется кормить, по крайней мере, раз в неделю. Запас квадротритикале есть в научном отделе. Буду рад поделиться с вами. Спок. P.S. Надеюсь, вам понравился его цвет». Доктор улыбнулся. Задумчиво и негромко сказал вслух: «А ведь мы с вами похоже больше, чем каждый из нас думает, Спок». Подумал, что Джим на его месте рассмеялся бы и рванул догонять коммандера. Подумал… и снова налил виски в опустевший стакан.  
  
Спок вошел в свою каюту и сразу увидел небольшой бумажный пакет на кровати. Надпись — он узнал и почерк, и стиль доктора — гласила: «Мед.код открывает любые двери. Не волнуйтесь, Спок, безопасности корабля ничего не угрожает». Старпом с некоторой опаской взял пакет и вытряхнул на кровать маленького зеленого триббла. Следом выпало письмо: «Спок, я вряд ли удивлю вас проявлениями нелогичности и даже, о ужас, сентиментальности, но в данном случае хочу объясниться. Довольно часто я нечаянно, а иногда и намеренно резко высказывался о вашей неспособности испытывать чувства и эмоции. Я точно знаю, что был не прав, и помню, что вы не считаете нужным обижаться, однако позвольте мне в день, когда я некоторым образом подвожу итоги года, сделать вам подарок. Я подобрал препараты, которые не дадут трибблу размножаться, а питаться ему нужно не чаще раза в неделю. Я точно знаю, что в научном отделе есть запас квадротритикале, так что проблем с этим не будет. Dr. МакКой. P.S. Надеюсь, что вам не будет неприятен его цвет — я специально искал оттенок, радующий вулканский глаз». Коммандер дочитал письмо. Аккуратно свернул его и спрятал в ящик. Погладил довольно урчащего триббла и все же улыбнулся, покачав головой. Подумал, что капитан на его месте расхохотался бы и пошел вместе с новым питомцем обратно к Боунсу, чтобы не дать тому напиться в одиночестве. Подумал… и остался сидеть.

  
  
Несколько позже к Боунсу заглянул освободившийся от смены Джим. Увидев триббла, он пришел в такой ужас, что пришлось ему рассказать и про Спока, и про подарок. Капитан извинился, вышел и вскоре вернулся с коммандером и вторым трибблом. С лица Джима не сходила довольная улыбка, пока они разговаривали о мелочах, пили каждый свой напиток, сравнивали возможности научного и медицинского отделов в вопросе разведения трибблов с нужными качествами. В конце концов капитан решил-таки сменить выражение лица на обиженное. «Джентльмены, я не понимаю, почему вы не соблюдаете субординацию!» - провозгласил он, стукнув кулаком по столу. Спок и Боунс воззрились на него с настолько одинаковым выражением лица, вплоть до поднятой брови, что Джим чуть не расхохотался, но сумел сохранить серьезность. «Я говорю о том, что мои старшие офицеры завели себе цветных трибблов, но почему-то не подумали о своем капитане! Я тоже хочу триббла! Желтенького!»  
  
  
  
  



End file.
